return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrina Skunk
Moveset Neutral B: Remote Possibilities Sabrina uses a remote and takes on one of 3 different forms depending on the environment. * Indiana Skunk - The most common one for any environment besides midair where she keeps whipping. The tip does the most damage and it stuns. * Jessica Skunk - She attracts male opponents while females and homosexuals are immune to her. * Legit Skunk - She jumps around scraping opponents. You get 5 jumps or 30 seconds before you turn back. This is most likely in midair. Side B: Blizzard Accelerator Board Sabrina presents her new Blizzard accelerator board, and then she becomes faster in attacks, movement, and so forth. Overuse it, and there'll be an error message stopping Sabrina and leaving her open. Wait 45 seconds to avoid this error. Opponents can knock the board out of Sabrina's hand and use it themselves. Up B - Computer Art Sabrina gets on her computer and draws a line with the cursor. She stays immobile in this state. Hold A to draw a line, ending the attack, but producing a platform. The paint line lasts 30 seconds, or you can cancel it with B. Hold A in one place to take out her original piece, which will fall and smash an opponent. Down B - Skunk Spray Sabrina uses the natural defense mechanism of her species. The cloud emitted naturally poisons those nearby. It also temporarily blocks the spot where it had occured. Its size and lasting time are random. Final Smash - Blackout Sabrina gets a close-up, then screams as the power goes out, leaving everything pitch black. At random intervals, Sabrina screams at random opponents, resulting in shock or KO. Or they'll just KO themselves wandering around the stage. Taunts * Up Taunt: *Crosses Arms* "I have a bad feeling about this place..." * Side Taunt: *Pulls Shirt Down* * Down Taunt: "Not a good way to start the evening little man!" Victory Options * Victory Option 1: Sabrina crosses her arms, looking pleased. * Victory Option 2: Jessica Skunk gives a sultry look to the camera. * Victory Option 3: "Ugh... about damn time!" * Lose Pose: Sabrina sits on a chair, looking agitated. Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- Turns into car, driving forward Tilt Attacks * Side- Presses remote control, causing a star to appear infront of her * Up- ??? * Down- Turns into Screwball, then stomps floor Smashes * Side- Transformer toy falls off computer * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - Turns into space ship, boosting upwards * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Sabrina Online Category:Female Category:Internet Category:Lawl MAD Category:Lawl MAD Video Movesets Category:Hero Category:YouTube Poop Category:American